


fable

by roseprincess141516



Category: MLP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MLP OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess141516/pseuds/roseprincess141516
Summary: let me know what you think and what to add





	fable

In the small and cozy town of ponyville

Alexandra, Amelia, and Alice were walking home from school. Everyone else in their class had their cutie marks expect them.

"Maybe we'll never get our cutie marks," Said, the shy little unicorn.

"Don't say stuff like that" Stated, the bold and brave earth pony,

" We just haven't found what makes us special yet" Shouted the headstrong and impulsive Pegasus.

"What if we never get them?" Thought Alice.

"Are you ok?" Questioned Amelia.

"Yes, I'm fine" Answered Alice. Alice thought back to what happened today at school.

"Hey, blank flank where's your cutie mark!" Mocked the resident school bully Ashley. She was with her friends' chole and Penelope.

"Leave us alone" Shouted Alexandra.

The bullies walked away. " Don't forget there's a talent show tomorrow."

Called chole.

"So what are we going to do for the talent show?" Alexandra said.

"Maybe we can do our thing?" Alice asked shyly.

"That sounds fun!" Amelia stated.

The next day at school.

Moral: it ok to be different

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and what to add


End file.
